


Paradigms and Heart Beats (#51 Shift)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [85]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There nothing like finding out legends are human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigms and Heart Beats (#51 Shift)

On the list of things Colby never wanted to see was Charlie in a hospital bed having been hit by a truck.

On the list of things he never expected to see, in any reality and was forcing a bit of a paradigm shift was Ian Edgerton, curled up next to Charlie, trembling, his ear pressed to Charlie's chest.

"Just keep listening." Charlie whispered. "That's me. That's beating for you. I do not care how long I have to live, how hard I have to fight, I am never leaving you. Ever."

Charlie caught Colby's eye. Colby understood and left.


End file.
